lmmcu_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Old Super Smash Bros. Universe Direct 11.16.18
Welcome to the beginning of the #super-smash-bros-universe-direct channel. iNinjago11/15/2018 November 16, 2018 ShadeTheNarwhal11/16/2018 UwU Vergeben11/16/2018 What time will it be iNinjago11/16/2018 Sometime tonight. iNinjago11/16/2018 The Direct will begin at 6:00. Jet11/16/2018 iNinjago11/16/2018 17 minutes... GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 J O Y C O N B O Y Z iNinjago11/16/2018 9 minutes... 4 minutes... 3 minutes... 2 minutes... 1 minute... THE DIRECT STARTS NOW!!! https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36798 LMMCU Wiki Thread:36798 Super Smash Bros. Universe Trailer | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia @everyone Jet11/16/2018 Nice iNinjago11/16/2018 Hi, I'm iNinjago. Welcome to the first Direct for Super Smash Bros. Universe. In case you don't know, Super Smash Bros. is about playing as beloved video game characters fighting each other. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Oh nice The End (Just Kidding.) iNinjago11/16/2018 (What did you expect?) While Ultimate has yet to come out, we have decided to share some information about the next game. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Fighter reveal?! iNinjago11/16/2018 NEWCOMERS I know that you all are wondering about newcomers, and that's good, because I have some to reveal. Jet11/16/2018 Goku GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 The Grinch iNinjago11/16/2018 Goku and Shrek as one character Jet11/16/2018 A fucking GameCube controller GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 MediEvil But only the logo is present, nothing from the actual game is in Smash But I mostly want is another hot male Fire Emblem Character because everyone is better than Lucina iNinjago11/16/2018 https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36799 LMMCU Wiki Thread:36799 Super Smash Bros Universe. - The Complete Dream Team | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Ekita’s crazy reaction is shown iNinjago11/16/2018 Bandana Dee joins the battle! GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 So @iNinjago is in Smash now Who is technically iNinjago iNinjago11/16/2018 No, I'm a normal Waddle Dee, not Bandana Dee or Jago. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 And a Jet11/16/2018 Hat goomba iNinjago11/16/2018 No. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Hell yeah Jet11/16/2018 Oh wait Normal goomba iNinjago11/16/2018 With arms. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Oh wait Jet11/16/2018 So.. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Rule 1. N O S W E A R I N G iNinjago11/16/2018 The fourth character in the Return to Dream Land team has finally joined Smash after much fan request! GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Nice. Is he DLC or in the base game? iNinjago11/16/2018 @GameTime-Verse Approaching He's in the base game.(edited) GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Lol iNinjago11/16/2018 I haven't found Jago's notes about DLC yet. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 You tagged yourself Wait Oh nvm Vergeben11/16/2018 I wonder who else will be revealed... I'm not a famous leaker vergeben or anything iNinjago11/16/2018 Unfortunately, I haven't come up with his moveset completely yet, as I am still working on the game. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Just steal one of the move sets from a Fantendo Smash Bros Custom I heard that RealGameTime used to go there a lot in the past so they wouldn’t mind iNinjago11/16/2018 It'll be a mix of some Fantendo customs, and some other ideas on the internet. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Oh nice. Jet11/16/2018 Is Fortnite guy in? iNinjago11/16/2018 https://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36800 LMMCU Wiki Thread:36800 Super Smash Bros. Universe - Two More Marios | LMMCU Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 T-Pose Intensifies Jet11/16/2018 WHAT iNinjago11/16/2018 A Third Mario joins the battle! GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Too Many Mama Mia’s! Jet11/16/2018 Mario GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Mayro iNinjago11/16/2018 Rabbid Mario from Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle joins Smash! In Ultimate, he was just a Spirit, which is what the beginning of the trailer represents. GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 iNinjago11/16/2018 Paper Mario joins the battle! GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Ooooooo! iNinjago11/16/2018 From the Mario series, Paper Mario joins Smash! He is a highly requested character, and we just had his stage in previous installments, so I decided to add him to the game. Jet11/16/2018 Maro GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Woo-hoo! iNinjago11/16/2018 Most of his moves come from the most recent game, Color Splash, but some will originate from some of his other games. Jet11/16/2018 Oof iNinjago11/16/2018 This makes four Marios playable in the game! GameTime-Verse Approaching11/16/2018 Super Mario Bros. Universe